Nitro, a ninja demigod
by Nitroshinobi
Summary: As you see Nitro is a very special demigod. First Fan Fic!
1. Chapter 1

My life sucked. All I could do was staring out on a tree waiting to go to my friends and talk about our next mission. Oh, By the way, my name is Nitro and I have no idea who else has a freaky name like me. I wasn't like most kids, my mom got these twin swords for me that was made of some weird substance, but I really didn't cars long as they were sharp. Most kids like ninjas, but really don't know how hard it is. Most of them think it's a walk in the park, but trust me, it hurts. Ill get to the point… I'm a ninja and I really hate kids who say they suck. You see, my ancestors were ninjas and they all were fast and deadly. I'm the leader of death clan, a thing I made up in school in kindergarten, but now it's actually real. If you're wondering why I became a ninja living life weirdly, it's because my mom and dad went missing when I was 5 and I ended up in an orphanage. I had some really bad times and decided to run away. I was first in a bed with a few snakes, got assaulted by some really weird people who were following me, And the list is pretty much endless. I was what the kids called Goth. They thought I was crazy when I told them I saw some souls. Ill never ever be normal. I always, and I mean ALWAYS wore black. Black pants, sweatshirts, socks, boxers, you name it. My life was very crappy

* * *

Today was the first day of school. I was probably going to get kicked out anyways so I wore some black baggy pants and my favorite black sweatshirt. I climbed down the tree I was sleeping on and went to catch breakfast. You see, All I really have is fish because they are much more tastier than crickets. I finally went to my friend Christian's house to go to our new middle school. The only thing I saw was a man who looked oddly suspicious. Never saw someone who looked like him in my life. I quickly ran to Christian's house and went inside and said "There's a very weird person in front of your house!" He really didn't believe me and looked outside. He instantly looked pale and said "RUN!" I think he was about to pee until we ran to his room, took out his favorite sword and said "That was a monster!" I thought he was kidding until I saw the man come through his door and change. Now you all may be going to think that he was a bad thing. Well, your right. Chris (lets call him Chris) took out some swords that looked oddly weird and handed them to me. They were actually pretty light and they were pitch black like mine. I thought that he knew some things about my parents but he looked to young like me. I mean, how does a 6th grader know stuff I don't when I lived with my parents. I kept thinking about that till HE attacked. Since we were skilled ninjas, it took about 5 seconds flat. He finally blew up into dust. I was freaked out because of this. I mean, who would really think a weird transforming monster would chase me down. I understand if it was anyone else but monsters! That's wrong. "What's happening!" I asked.

* * *

"Well, since you saw THAT, I should probably tell you about your parents".

Cliff hanger! Find out next chapter!  
Maybe tomorrow!


	2. My new home

"What about my parents!" I was clearly very eager to find out. "Well, you see, I wasn't allowed to tell you till you came to camp."He said. "So what you ass hole!" had a little trouble in elementary school with language so I got suspended A LOT. "What is camp anyways?" He looked out the window to the sky and glanced around nervously until he told me "You're a half god." I looked at him like he was crazy. My life was crazy but this was beyond crazy. A pale strong looking person was telling me I was half god. It doesn't get that freaky, but there was more. "You have to come to camp with me RIGHT NOW." I never saw him talk to me this way before, but I had nothing to lose so I came. We got his mom to drive us, and you can instantly see the worry on her face. Chris was a guy who was about 5 feet tall. He was pale with a few scars and always wore black like me. He dropped me near the tree I put my swords in and told me to get them. I was actually glad he did that because those swords meant a lot to me. I got back in the car. I was paler than him and almost never slept. I only slept for about 4-5 hours each night before feeling completely energized. "What about the others?" I asked. Those were my other friends who were also in death clan. "They don't know about this." I felt pretty bad for leaving them, but only until I saw something follow us. "What's that!" I asked. He muttered something in a different language and said "Those are Cyclops, I have no idea why Poseidon wants to kill you, but you're clearly not his son." I had no idea why we were talking about Greek gods when his mom said "Both of you get ready!" I had no idea what she meant until I saw Chris unsheathe his sword. It was black as midnight and I probably should too. I quickly put the straps over my head and pulled them down. Imagine a ninja with twin swords on his back. That's how I looked. Chris's mom told us that the ride would take about 5 hours. I still had no idea if they were telling the truth, but Chris and his mom looked serious. So I stared out the window the whole time wondering what it would be like at this camp.

5 hours later

We were driving into a strawberry patch where his mom stopped. "What the hell are we doing here?!" I screamed. "We have to go." He said. "What about your mom?" He looked pretty sad. "They won't attack her, she's a mortal." I tried to argue but he pulled me out of the car. His mom drove off and we ran to the fields.

I couldn't believe what I saw. There was a bunch of kids with weapons and combat suits. Most of them had camouflage pants. There was a huge number of cabins for some reason and they were loading up a ship called _The Argo_. Some kids looked at me and smiled. "We have to go over there." Chris said. I was still looking at the place in awe and didn't object. We arrived at some barn house or something and saw a chubby guy in a jumpsuit and a guy with horse legs. I was staring at the horse legs like they were kind of odd. I was kind of used to odd things from going on those ninja missions, but this was WEIRD. "Hello, I'm Chiron." Horse legged guy said. The chubby guy said "He might be a son of Hades, but Hades can't have children, unless he broke the oath…" I looked at them like they were crazy and finally said "weirdo's…" Chris looked at me and then whispered "Do not ever say that again unless you want to get turned into wine!" He looked at the two people again and said "ILL give him the tour." _What tour? _The chubby guy said sure, and then we walked away. "Are you an idiot?!" He looked at me like I was crazy, I was about o tell him something, but he was still talking. "The chubby guy was Dionysus, the god of wine!" I stopped speaking. He showed me all the cabins, from the twelve major gods, to the minor gods, to the training stations."They're easy for you, me and the other members at death clan." Chris said. They looked easy to. It was getting dark so he quickly showed me where I was going to sleep."You'll sleep at the Hermes cabin tonight." I nodded and knew one thing: I barely slept so they'll have a tough time stealing from me. I knew they would because I remembered stuff about the Greek gods in history class. It got late and a huge noise went off. "That's dinner, so when you get to the dining hall, sit with the table with the most people."_ Why couldn't I meet the people at the cabin! _We both headed to the mess hall. All I saw was a huge place with columns, no walls, no roof, and a campfire. I went to the huge amount of people at a table and asked them if this was the Hermes cabin. "Regular or undetermined?" A kid asked. I had no idea what to say until Chris came behind me and said "Undetermined." They all looked at me and groaned. I looked at everyone else and saw what they were doing and copied it. They all picked they're food and walked to the campfire. They all dropped in their juiciest, tastiest piece of food in the camp fire and said "for Hermes." I really wanted to find out who my parent was, so I dropped in some food and said "please tell me if you're my parent." After that I walked back and saw two symbols glow over me.


End file.
